The Tale of Hikaru Genji
by Meroko
Summary: When Hikaru turns 16 he begins to have mysterious dreams about a past life. In them he is a man of many charms and woos women and men alike into his bed with little discretion. What happens when his past starts to mesh with the present and changes reality


**Title:** The Tale of Hikaru Genji

**Pairing:** swingerHikaru

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** When Hikaru turns 16 he begins to have mysterious dreams about a past life. In them he is a man of many charms and woos women and men alike into his bed with little discretion. What happens when his past starts to mesh with the present and his current relationships become cloaked in lust and betrayal?

**Warnings:** Messed up relationships, sexual content, swearing, and a playboy Hikaru

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone. Hikaru no Go and Hikaru Genji are not my creations, and belong to their own respected owners/creators. Nothing is mine, it's only a fanfic.

**Note**: AU story, where Hikaru still met Sai, but never entered into the official GO world or met Akira when he was young. Sai still disappeared when Hikaru was 15 and then the strange dreams began when he turned 16. At this point, Hikaru retains the GO knowledge that Sai taught him, but has not pursued this area of his life since Sai's disappearance and does not desire to do so.

* * *

"Hikaruuu-samaa" the woman whimpered, pulling at the sleeve of his hakama persistently from her place on the disheveled futon. Tugging himself out of her grasp, Hikaru continued to pull the rest of his clothes on as the full moon swathed his movements in a gentle glow. "Hikaru-sama please stay…" she continued to plead, watching the man she loved leave her once again. She knew that he would most likely meet another nighttime lover after her and it hurt to see him go.

"Forgive me, my lovely Murasaki, but I must move on. The night is calling out to me." Patting Lady Murasaki's head like a child, Hikaru offered her an apologetic smile before pulling away completely and heading toward the exit. "Even though I wish to stay with you, I cannot bring myself to do so. There is someone…there are many waiting for me and I have promised myself to all who will welcome me into their embrace. Farewell, beautiful Murasaki no Ue."

Tears spilled down Lady Murasaki's face as she watched Hikaru Genji disappear from her room, melting into the same shadows that he earlier emerged from. She pulled her clothing tighter around her body when a particularly cool breeze swept through the room, making the space seem even more desolate following Hikaru Genji's departure. Drying her tears with the back of her hand, Lady Murasaki stared out at the shining moon in the sky and whispered, "My dear Hikaru Genji, if you continue to lock up your heart, you will never belong anywhere or to anyone. You will forever be in search of the one who can dispel the loneliness from your existence."

* * *

BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ.

The sound of the alarm clock jolted Hikaru awake, his arms reaching out for yet another phantom lover. Breathing heavily as the memories from the last outlandish dream trickled from his awareness, Hikaru groaned as he lifted a hand to rub his eyes in frustration. Night after night, he watched the life of another man unfold in his mind, as the nightly escapades of Hikaru Genji plagued his sub-consciousness.

Starting the evening that he had turned 16, Shindou Hikaru became a promiscuous court official from the Heian period at least four times a week in his dreams and experienced the memories of someone long dead while asleep. Initially, Hikaru that thought that the dreams were just a side affect of spending so many years with Sai, possibly being the memories of someone his mentor had once known while alive, but that theory became doubtful as months passed and the dreams continued.

During those months since the dreams first began, Hikaru tried to ignore the sudden emotions that he would feel out of nowhere, or the urges to do things that he had never done before. One of those urges was to flirt with his classmates, as he began to notice which of his friends were attractive or not. It began when he noticed how large Akari's breast had gotten during a study session one night, and progressed to the point that he was checking out the other boys on his soccer team. It didn't help that Hikaru's own physical appearance was changing as he grew older, and he noticed that he was eerily beginning to look like the man that he became in his dreams.

It was all completely overwhelming for Hikaru at first, and he was afraid that he was becoming someone else when he called Akari "Lady Aoi" after kissing her out of nowhere. He wondered if it was all a curse for not allowing Sai to play Go more often when he was younger, and Hikaru lamented over the fact that his sub-consciousness was quickly interfering with reality. Six months after the dreams started, he would black out for several periods of time and wake up under unsettling circumstances.

The first time he passed out, Hikaru woke up in a police station after knocking out a man for hitting a woman on the street. The second time he had broken into an antique shop and was found sleeping behind a folding screen made from a Heian period artist. The third time was the most shocking for Hikaru, as he woke up naked in bed with Akari sleeping peacefully at his side. It was after this event that Hikaru knew that he was slowly losing himself to this dream persona and he needed to find out why before his current life became forever interlaced with his dreams.

* * *

"AaaAh!" Saki cried out, as Hikaru's arms snaked up both of her thighs. Comfortably placing them both on her butt, he continued to kiss her neck, running his wet tongue up and down sensitive nerves. In response, the girl clenched her fists in Hikaru's hair and moaned when he pushed her roughly against the wall of the storage closet. "S-Shindou-kkun!" she stammered, her heart racing as Hikaru trailed his right hand up and cupped one of her breasts through the thin material of her gym shirt. "W-What if someone s-sees us? Oh! Ah…" She whimpered as he squeezed his right hand and dragged his mouth away from her neck to one of her ears and whispered, "Do you want me to stop? Nobody will bother us while gym class is still in sessio--"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door of the storage unit slammed open and a red faced Akari shouted at them, "What do you think you're doing Shindou Hikaru?! Gym has been over for five minutes and you are late for your next class!" Akari placed both hands on her hips and setting her lips into a grim line she tossed the other girl a withering look before glaring with full force at Hikaru.

Rolling his eyes and removing his hands from Saki's breast and bottom, Hikaru grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. He ignored the flustered girl as she quickly pulled down her shirt and rushed past the two childhood friends, her face stained with embarrassment. Sighing as he ran a hand through his two-toned hair, Hikaru scowled at the only girl left and said "Do you always have to act like my caretaker, Akari? So what if I'm late? Get over it. I am."

Hurt by his callous words, but refusing to show it on her face, Akari scowled back and snapped "Shindou Hikaru! You know that if your grades drop anymore that you won't be able to play soccer! Your parents would be so ashamed and you'd be letting down your team if that happened. How can you be so reckless with your life, just to get into some girl's pants? Do you even remember her name?" Daring him to answer her, Akari crossed her arms and stood in his path.

"Che" Hikaru grumbled and shook his head, not in the mood to argue with her. "Saku or Saki—or something like that. Who cares? She came and confessed her undying love for me right before gym. I was just returning the favor." He answered with a leer, smirking when Akari's face turned crimson in response. Taking a few steps closer, Hikaru draped his long arms around her shoulders and whispered "If you're feeling neglected, you could always come over tonight. Mom and dad are on another business trip, so it would be just you and me…"

Blowing into her ear, he started to kiss her neck, as Akari's legs began to falter. Blushing and trying to ignore the beating of her heart, she forced herself to push him away, even though her body screamed for her not to. "Y-You! Stop messing around Hikaru!" she snapped, as Hikaru looked at her with an exasperated expression. "I won't let you keep playing around with my feelings. If you want to be with me, then stop fooling around with all these other people!"

"You know I can't do that Akari" Hikaru sighed, frustrated from hearing the same complaints from her. "I've told you that I can't control my mind and body. I…I do these things because I can't help it. He's…I'm looking for someone. I haven't found them yet and I just know that I won't stop until I find this person. I've tried, but nothing has worked. I need to find them."

Looking at him with a hurt expression, Akari shook her head and said "Hikaru, I know that you think these dreams of yours are some kind of past life and that this Hikaru Genji person is looking for someone but…how can that be? They're just dreams. You cannot be two people at once; you will always be Hikaru. So stop. Just stop with this nonsense and tell me what's really wrong. You've changed. Ever since that accident in grade school in your Grandpa's attic when you passed out. Two years ago when you vanished to Hokkaido for a week without a word. When you finally noticed that I'm a girl and that I love you…you've changed."

"Akari…" Hikaru sighed and shook his head. He knew that he had hurt his childhood friend repeatedly with his secrets and sudden changes in personality throughout the years. They grew distant when Sai was around and after the ghost left, Hikaru had used the girl for his physical fulfillment on several occasions, each time ignoring her declarations of love for him. He wished it wasn't so, but it was all too easy for Hikaru to take advantage of the girl when his past life and his current self held such an affinity for her. He assumed it was because Akari was the reincarnation of Hikaru Genji's first wife, since he had called her "Lady Aoi" after their first kiss.

Hikaru knew that Akari was not the person that his memories were yearning for, but he could not ignore the strong feelings that he still seemed to have for the girl. He only hoped that his friend would forgive him one day or at least come to terms with the fact that Hikaru Genji belonged to both no one and to only one. As his previous personality and experiences took hold of Hikaru's reality, he found himself increasingly yearning for someone he did not know, but his soul craved.

"Akari, I can't tell you what you want to hear." With that, Hikaru gave her one last meaningful look before turning around and heading toward the roof of the school. He was in no mood to attend class after such a disheartening conversation and chose instead to give in to the turmoil inside his mind and heart; to the confusion that all seemed to have started the day Sai left his side.

* * *

Even after releasing all of his pent-up frustrations during soccer practice, Hikaru still dragged his feet on the way home from school. For some reason he didn't feel like sitting alone in such a big house while his parents were away and his mind was still in disorder. As a result, he took the long way home and decided to walk instead of taking the subway. Thinking about Sai and how all the chaos started after his disappearance, Hikaru carried a wistful expression on his face as he remembered his phantom mentor and friend. "Sai...I wish you were still here with me."

Consumed by his thoughts, Hikaru didn't notice someone walking toward him with a book in their hand until their two bodies collided with each other. Stumbling back, his soccer reflexes saving him from a hard fall, Hikaru looked down in surprise to find a delicate young man sitting in front of him. His moss green hair covering his face for the time being, Hikaru felt foolish for not paying more attention and said "Hey-look I'm sorry about that. Are you okay, kid?" Reaching down a hand to help the boy up, Hikaru's expression turned to one of surprise when a pair of deep amethyst eyes looked up and bore into his. "Lovely Murasaki," he muttered to himself, mind and memories reeling at the sight of the effeminate boy still crouched before him.

Voice caught in his throat, Akira felt like someone had sucked all of his breath away as he looked at the person in front of him. Intense emerald colored eyes were staring deep into his soul and he felt the inkling of deja vu in the back of his mind. "Lovely Murasaki," he heard the stranger mutter and in that instant he felt a ghost of a touch on the side of his cheek, as if someone had done this tender act many times in his life. But this was not the case and the stranger had not moved an inch after offering his hand to help.

Shaking his head to clear such irrational thoughts, Akira slowly placed his pale hand into Hikaru's much tanner and calloused one, shyly allowing the other boy to pull him up onto his feet. "T-Thank you" Akira said bashfully, bending down to pick up his book and dust himself off. "It's my fault too. I was also engrossed in my book and didn't see you coming."

Still staring at him intensely, Hikaru nodded in absent acknowledgement of what the other boy said and instead continued to think about the memory of his previous lover, Lady Murasaki. "U-Um…" Akira trailed, starting to feel uncomfortable at the way that Hikaru continued to eye him. "I should be going now. I have a tutoring session to attend and I don't wish to be late--"

He was suddenly cut off when Hikaru grabbed his free arm and started to drag him away. "W-What are you doing?" Akira cried out in alarm, trying to pull his arm out of Hikaru's grasp. "Where are you taking me? If you are angry about the crash, I can pay you if you want--"

"Play me" Hikaru interrupted again, turning back to look at the boy straight in the eye with a grim expression. "Play me in a game of Go and then I'll let you go."

Startled by the demand, Akira shook his head and he stopped struggling and thought 'He must have known who I was from the very beginning. That's why he was staring at me so intently! He must be a Go fan who just wants to test his strength against a pro." Akira's mind rationalized everything with plausible answers and decided that he would just call his tutoring session whenever they arrived at a salon and reschedule that day's job. "Waya-kun dislikes me anyway."

While Akira was behind him trying to make sense of everything, Hikaru's mind continued to think about Lady Murasaki and how this boy may be her reincarnation. He was never sure about his guesses regarding the reincarnations of people from his past, but Hikaru felt that he had met quite a few reincarnations from the time that he was Hikaru Genji. The first person was Akari, but many others followed after her initial discovery, to the point that even some previous servants were in his life today.

He wanted to play the boy in a game of Go because Lady Murasaki was an avid Go player in her lifetime and loved the game almost as much as she loved him. It was her interest with the game that had led Hikaru Genji to meet that person…Wait who? Hikaru's mind came to a sudden stop when he tried to remember who it was that Lady Murasaki's connection to Go had fated him to meet in the past. 'Who…Who was it?' he wondered, still dragging Akira to the nearest Go salon.

When they reached their destination, both boys bowed and said "Please" before beginning the game. While Akira merely hoped to teach the rude stranger a lesson in proper etiquette when requesting a game, Hikaru's eyes sharpened as the knowledge he gained from all of Sai's teachings surfaced. Even though he wanted to know the style of play that his opponent had for personal reasons, Hikaru would not show any mercy to his possible ex-lover in this lifetime.

When it was all over, Akira's eyes stared at the board in complete shock, as a sole Go stone fell from his hand and hit the ground with a sharp clack. The stones on the board indicated a complete massacre and the one who had committed the deed was sitting before him with an unreadable expression after such a landslide victory. "W-Who are you?" Akira murmured, finally lifting his eyes from the board. "WHO ARE YOU?" he said in a louder voice when Hikaru did not respond.

Lifting his eyes from the stones sitting in front of him and analyzing Akira's trembling face, Hikaru could confidently confirm after playing the boy's distinct Go style that he was indeed the person that he thought Akira was 'So we meet again, my lovely Murasaki.' Standing up from the game and grabbing his bag, Hikaru moved to leave, when Akira's arm snapped out to stop him by grabbing the lapel of his jacket. "W-Who are you? Please tell me," he whispered this time.

Pulling away as gently as he could, Hikaru reached up a hand to caress the boy's shocked face and replied "They call me Hikaru Genji. But to you, I'm probably just an awful memory." With that, he retracted his hand and headed out of the Go salon, as Akira sank into his seat and did not try to follow him. Staring at the Go bored for a few more minutes, the remaining boy bent down to pick up the fallen Go stone and unconsciously muttered "Hikaru Genji…sama…"

* * *

Later that night, sitting alone in his house, Hikaru flicked the channels of his television repeatedly, taking in nothing as he did so. His mind was elsewhere as he thought about the events of that day and the nagging feeling he had over not being able to remember the person connected to Lady Murasaki and Go. It was also during this time that he heard the doorbell ring.

Sighing, Hikaru pushed himself off the couch and headed into the hallway, wondering who it could be at such a late hour. He hoped it wasn't some random girl's parent complaining about how he had broken their child's heart. It had happened before and he dreaded a repeat episode.

It was then a pleasant surprise when he found Akari standing on his doorstep, looking at her shoes and fidgeting in the cold night air. "My…My mom said that I could come over to uh…to study. She's going to leave the door unlocked for me to come in if we work late into the night."

She wouldn't look at him, but Hikaru knew from the rosy tint on her cheeks what she meant by her words. Smirking at the fact that she would always come back to him because of the past, he wondered about fate as he encircled the girl with his long arms and pulled her into the house. "Yeah, sure. Study. Maybe we can get through an entire chapter if we work hard enough," Hikaru muttered, glancing up at the full moon shining in the sky before shutting the door.

* * *

AN: So that's the first chapter. What do you think? This idea has been plaguing my mind for awhile since Hikaru Genji is based in the Heian period and that's the period Sai is from. Also, Sai mentions Lady Murasaki as being a woman who played Go in the manga, so I thought that would be a good connection in this story to link the characters with past lives. I have a general idea of where this story is going and I promise that Sai will play a bigger role in later chapters.

I just wonder if anyone is really interested in this story and want to know if people think that I should continue with it? So, please REVIEW and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
